Floor scrubbers are known of the type which have a cleaning head or housing that is moveable along the floor and which have a plurality of downwardly directed liquid spray nozzles that communicate with a pressurized liquid supply, such as through a liquid flow passageway in a handle of the scrubber. Conventional scrubbers suffer from a number of drawbacks that detract from their widespread efficient usage. Most significantly, while such floor scrubbers can be effective in cleaning floor surfaces, considerable water is directed onto the floor which must later be mopped up or otherwise disposed of to complete the cleaning task. For that purpose, the user of the floor scrubber, often a homeowner, must employ additional means, such as mops squeegees, or the like.